Perfection
by EvaLovex33
Summary: Today was the day i have been dreaming of for years. i always knew it was meant to be but i never imagined it would happened. this was my perfection at 11/11/2011 on 11:11. Niley.


**[a/n]heyy readers. This is a new oneshot. Niley obviously. Hope you like it. Leave Reviews=D. Eh.. it kind of sucks. I wasn't quiet sure on what to write exactly. **

_Miley's POV_

Today was my last day as Miley Rae Crius. Starting 11:11 A.M. I will be Mrs. Miley Rae Crius Jonas. In a few hours I will be leave behind the life I've known. I will share will pains and joys, laughs and cries with the man I love. Our once separate lives will be joined together in this eternal bond.

Obviously I was freaking out. My calm serene composure was breaking down. A million thoughts racing through my head. Unsure of the outcome of today. The possibility of Nick rejecting me or even regretting deciding to marry me is haunting me. I couldn't break down as much as I want to right now; but I have to get ready to walk down the aisle and proclaim my undying love to my soon to be husband.

I started to walk down the stairs to be greeted by my almost tearful mother, my smiling sisters, and my hyper enthusiastic bestfriend. They were all excited for today while I was dreading and doubting it. We made our way to the cars and went over to the salon to get our hair, makeup, and nails done. I sat down at a station to get my nails done, while I was immersed in deep thoughts.

I still couldn't believe Nick proposed to me. It was unreal and yet perfect.

Our love was like any other. This wasn't just some teenage love. They said we were too young, that we didn't know what love was. But oh yes we did. This isn't puppy love, but true love. We been through too much from the day we first met at the AIDS benefit on July 11, 2009. The number 11 is really special to us. That is why we are getting married November 11, 2011 at 11:11 a.m.

I reassured myself that this was the right thing and Nick does truly love me. We were meant for each other. We knew it, our parents knew it, our friends knew it, heck even the fans knew it. We knew that we were going to marry each other one day. Our journey together to this day hasn't been a fairytale. We had our doubts, our fights, and the breakup.

I wouldn't forget the day Nick said it was over; that it wasn't working out and we needed to go our separate ways. I was devastated beyond belief. I was constantly rejecting the idea that he just ended our 2 year relationship. Did he not felt the sparks every time we kissed; or the electric surge that goes through our bodies every time when we have the slightest touch? I couldn't move on and deny that I didn't love him; but he seemed to do it easily. He quickly moved on and found another Disney Princess to love and cherish leaving me behind to weep over the memories of those long days we spent together doing nothing but basking in each others presence. I became someone else over the days following the breakup. I thought he would immediately come back begging for forgiveness admitting he was wrong. I was sadly mistaken. So I shut everyone out of my life barely uttering a word to anyone, only crying and droning over sad romance movies and going through tubs of ice cream. I was in a stump and I needed rescuing. Justin quickly took up that position. I was almost back to my old self; laughing and smiling; but I still felt a sadness and yearning to be with Nick again. Finally it happened Nick came back apologizing and realizing breaking up was a mistake. I of course didn't take him back immediately and agreed to only being friends at first. Being friends was terribly difficult if you love the one your friends with. Our friendship slowly grew and now here we are almost a married couple in mere hours.

I let out a deep sigh after I snapped out of the reminiscent of these old memories. I finally took noticed that everyone including me was done. They all looked beautiful I gave them a smile showing my smile afraid to utter a word in case it comes out all choked up. We paid and left and made ways to the cars that took us to the church so we can change into our dresses and get ready. When we arrived we made our way to the back room and got out the dresses. Everyone helped me get on the strapless Cinderella style dress and jewelry on. The dress was a beautiful white strapless dress that was tight by formfitting top that flowed down to the floor. My hair was in a up do with beads in it and some curls flowing out framing my face. All the bridesmaids [Taylor, Demi, Brandi, and Selena] were in a light lavender colored dress that went to their ankles and matching high heels. They had their hair done in light curls. My sister Noah was flower girl in a lovely pink dress.

I finally spoke my first words of the day, "You all look so beautiful. Thanks for being here for me."

They all embraced me into a group hug only releasing me when I said, "Our hair and dresses are going to get ruined if we hug any longer."

We all started laughing and pulled apart. There was a faint knock at the door. Demi went over to answer to see it was Joe telling here that it was time.

In a few short minutes I will be marrying the love of my life. I should be elated but right now I was so nervous.

We all got our flowers and Taylor walked out the door first to link arms with Joe. They were the Maid of Honor and Best Man. My sister with Kevin followed. Then Demi and Selena walked out; linking arms with Nick's friends. Noah started to walk out dropping petals as she did. It was my turn. This was the day I have been dreaming of for years and my nerves kick in now. My heart starting to beat faster as me and my dad started to walk down the aisle. The sounds of the piano playing hear comes the bride was faint when I saw Nick smiling his crooked smile. All my worries melted. I forgot about everything else as I made my way down and towards him. There I was standing with the man I love about to be joined into holy matrimony. I wasn't even paying any mind to the priest for all my attention was now focused on Nick.

I began to say my vows with a bit of nervousness and fear that he wouldn't like it.

"Nick, I had known you for years and I always knew that you were the one. The days I spent with you are the ones I will never forget. You are the reason I smile out of nowhere and breathe every breath. I don't know what I do without you and I truly don't know what I do without you. I don't see myself spending the rest of my life with but you. I love you Nicholas Joneas."

I looked up at meet his eyes and all I wanted to do is kiss him but I didn't for it was his time to speak.

"Miley Rae Cirus. You are the love of my life and the oxygen to my lungs. You are the reason I wake up each morning eager to see your face. I love your carefreeness and the way you laugh and smile at anything. You are my other half and you are the only one I want to spend my life with. I'll always be by yourside through all the pain and joys. I will always be there to wipe you tears and make you smile. I want you to be the first face I see and the first voice I hear when I wake up in the morning. I want to go to sleep knowing that you'll be there in my arms. I love you Miles forever and always" Nick said staring into my eyes.

I tried not to cried for he was so perfect. This was all so perfect. And this was all mines.

We said our I do's and we both eagerly waited for the priest to say you may kiss the bride for that was all we could think of eachotehr. When the priest finally spoke the words Nick wrapped his arms around my waist as my arms clinged to his neck and we kissed with everything we had. This kiss wasn't forced or needy. It was steady and romantic. We felt soft petals fall down and the whole room echo into applauds as we kissed. It was perfect.

Perfection on November 11, 2011 at 11:11.

**[a/n] well that's the end. Hope you liked it. The vows were a bit rushed and sloppy. **


End file.
